


Starlight memories

by lolitachihiro



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitachihiro/pseuds/lolitachihiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring up at the sky on a starry night, Oshitari muses on how he met Gakuto, how they got together and he sees their future. Gakuto is just stunned. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight memories

**Starlight Memories**  

"You know what I thought when I first saw you?" Oshitari tore his head from the sky. I was too hot to stay inside so they decided to pick up their stuff and spent the night in the garden. Talking, laughing, kissing and gazing up at the stars in the deep dark blue.

"Hmm, what Yuushi?", Gakuto didn't seem to have listened. "I asked if you know what I thought when I first saw you", Oshitari repeated. Gakuto chuckled. "Let me guess. You thought I looked sexy and had the most wonderful body and you wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me." Gakuto was now folded double with laughter. Tears of joy started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Please Yuushi. Don't be so serious all of the sudden."

Oshitari turned his head to the stars once more. He stayed quiet, a small frown starting to form on his forehead.

"Yuushi?", Gakuto had calmed down from his laughing fit. "Yuushi, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you or anything. I just thought you weren't really yourself, asking those questions all of the sudden." Oshitari kept his gaze upon the sky and stayed silent. This unnerved Gakuto a little bit.

"Yuushi, come one. Look at me!", whined Gakuto. "I really am sorry. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I'll do anything" _'Even if it's thoroughly embarrassing.'_

It was then that Oshitari looked him in the eye again. "The first time I ever saw you, I thought you were the most brilliant person in the whole world. I had never wanted to move to Tokyo, but when I came here and saw you, I just knew it wouldn't be all that bad."

Gakuto's face started to head up at those words. He had never known how the other had thought about him. "Yuushi…", he breathed, but Oshitari held up his hand to cut him short.

"When I first saw you play, I was entranced by how you moved. I could barely focus on my own match. I think I must have been really glad back then when coach Sakaki honoured my request to play doubles with you. Although, I had only done so twice before that."

"You asked coach Sakaki to play doubles with me?" Gakuto could hardly believe his ears.

"I guess, I just wanted to be as close to you as possible." He sighed and stopped talking for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I never considered that I might actually love you, until that girl confessed to you under the Sakura tree in our second year. I felt jealous, because you were my partner and therefore no-one could have you. I know I was wrong of course, but I couldn't help it."

"Atobe noticed my change and told I should tell you, he had done the same with Jirou and it worked. According to him, if he could do something, I could do it to". Oshitari let out a small laugh. He knew he was being sappy, telling Gakuto all these things.

Gakuto didn't mind, he listened in silence to what the other had to say.

"But I didn't confess right away", Oshitari continued. "I was too afraid to be rejected or worse… to lose the person I cared most about in the whole world. I think it was only perfect when at one day you came to me instead and said the words I so longed to hear."

At that moment, Gakuto couldn't stop himself anymore and launched himself on to the other. Tears were rolling down his eyes, but he couldn't care less. He pressed his lips on Oshitari's and let all his love and emotions seep through. The kiss was long and passionate and neither wanted to let go, but they had to due to the lack of air.

Oshitari smiled a genuine smile. "You were right Gakuto. I do think you look sexy and I know from personal experience you have the most wonderful body in the whole wide world. But most of all I love you and if you would let me, I want to spent the rest of eternity with you."

Oshitari pulled them in a sitting position and got something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. He opened the box and inside was a small heart shaped pendant. He held it in front of the other. "My sweet, wonderful and sexy Gakuto, will you do me the favour and marry me?" He made a hopeful face, but was tackled to the ground and showered with kisses.

"Yes Yuushi. I will marry you". And with that answer Oshitari pulled his lover in one of many heated kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I think I just lost a tooth from the sweetness ^__^


End file.
